


There's Beautiful And Then There's You

by Satodee



Series: Please Sign Here [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast mode Makoto when it comes to fucking Haru, Blow Job, Bottom!Haru, DeliveryGuy!Makoto, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Otherwise Makoto is a big puppy, Really thirsty Haru, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, baker!Haru, hint of sourin, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satodee/pseuds/Satodee
Summary: Haru decides to punish Makoto who works overtime and arrives home late, unfortunately things don't turn out to be what he expected (or did he).
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Please Sign Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	There's Beautiful And Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Then There's You' by Charlie Puth.
> 
> It took me quite a while to finish this chapter omg waaay longer than I expected.
> 
> Slow build up as usual- I feel insecure writing smut when the storyline is not totally developed but maybe other chapters in the future will be just *smut* (i'm considering writing more parts so it's gonna be a slice of life kinda story with no real ending to it)
> 
> It's so tiring to write porn let me retire ples but I dont wannaaa
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with me if there're any grammatical mistakes:3

* * *

Since they’ve started dating, Makoto has been noticing the baker acting rather increasingly… _needy_.

They stopped refraining themselves from meeting up only once a week. Makoto would steal time in between deliveries to stop by the bakery, most of them during lunchbreaks where Haru would make him a huge sandwich and a drink for energy boost. Although it is difficult for Makoto to come by every single day, he tries his best to plan his delivery route so he could at least greet him at the window.

Every time he arrives at the warm and comforting bread museum, Haru would outwardly trail his shiny blue eyes along every inch of his body. The first time Makoto literally felt those eyes burning a hole on him made him quite self-conscious, he checked his outfit to make sure they were clean and proper, fingertips casually reached under his belt to confirm if the fly was closed.

Makoto is convinced that there is nothing wrong with what he is wearing, at the same time Haru’s reaction has been so eagerly demanding it is becoming a problem.

Exactly like what is happening right now.

He just finished the meal Haru prepared for him – smoked mackerel avocado sandwich and iced orange tea today – and is leaning over the counter for a goodbye kiss before going back to work.

It is supposed to be a quick peck on the lips until Haru refuses to let go of his neck.

“Haru–”

That’s all he manages to breathe out before getting devoured by another hungry kiss.

Haru rests his hand on Makoto’s shoulder before sliding it down to his arm, giving a gentle yet suggestive squeeze on the firm biceps. Makoto is wearing a tank top today. Army green in colour, his company’s zipper jacket tied around his waist to maintain the bare minimum of professionalism, underneath is his usual cargo pants with lightweight working shoes.

His outfit is completely reasonable with the progressively high temperature recently, but in Haru’s eyes it is a crime.

There are no customers in the bakery just yet, Haru takes his chance and splays his hand on the heated body, fingertips greedily tracing the abs through the fabric and earns a gasp from above.

“H-Haru!” Makoto quickly grasps the hand that is definitely inching further down, “I gotta go soon, there’s work waiting for me…”

His voice trails off when he sees disappointment in the summer ocean eyes.

“I promise I’ll be back around six, yeah?”

He reaches out and cups Haru’s cheeks fondly with his large hands, the baker nuzzles subconsciously against the slightly calloused palms.

“You said the same thing last time.” Haru reminds quietly.

“I know… and I’m sorry I ended up working late.” Makoto murmurs, planting a kiss on Haru’s forehead.

Haru pouts a little, thinking it's too naive for him to assume overtime seldom happens when he was at the warehouse last time.

Makoto fumbles inside his pocket and place a key on the counter. Haru inspects it with great interest, his fingers gingerly make contact with the shiny silver metal like a cat pawing at a new toy.

“I-I made a spare key the other day, in case you’d like to come over any time,” Makoto mutters bashfully, his hand reaching up to stroke at the back of his neck.

Haru takes a few seconds to let his words sink in. He holds the key in his palm and looks deeply into the olive green eyes, his face lights up with stars in his pupils again.

Makoto chuckles at his reaction. He will never get used to how affectionate Haru actually is, even though he seldom shows it externally _– recent physical contacts aside –_ there are always traces of them hidden in small details that are noticeable if you pay attention closely enough.

“If you want to wait for me at my place tonight, you're more than welcome to do so,” Makoto suggests.

Haru nods, he carefully put away the key in his wallet and gives Makoto his small contented smile.

“I will keep the key safe,” he replies. “Like how Nagisa protects the Iwatobi-chans he owns.”

Makoto is immediately reminded of the bizarre imagery of the aquarium store owned by a smaller blonde displaying a ridiculously huge amount of tropical fish with every single one of them named ‘Iwatobi-chan’ and the most exotic one – ‘Bob’. He had the honor of meeting this friend of Haru’s when they went and claimed the ladder back from the store a few days ago, his mind forever bleached by the eccentric whirlwind of delight known as Nagisa.

“That’s a really specific example, Haru.” Makoto laughs, remembering how Nagisa almost wanted to do some background checks of his potential customers before letting go of any Iwatobi-chans just so he could make sure all of them would live a long and fruitful life.

“Anyway, I’ll have to go now.” He presses his lips gently onto Haru’s cheek and backs away just in time before the smaller frame clings onto him again. “See you tonight, _Haru-chan_.”

Haru flushes pink almost immediately after hearing the playful yet loving whisper. The taller man gives him an innocent smile before leaving the bakery, but the subtle smirk he has once he steps outside proves otherwise. 

Tachibana Makoto is a man full of surprises. Haru would never expect any kind of flirtiness coming from the modest looking puppy, those gentle green eyes forever warm and sincere, dependable shoulders offer the strongest shield, powerful hands capable of crushing bricks give the most tender touches. For some reason, Haru just couldn't imagine the meek looking giant doing anything bold and domineering.

Until what happened the other day.

Haru picks up a tray filled with freshly baked pastries and carefully transfers them onto the display shelves, his mind flooded by memories. Memories of the day where Makoto made a confession, nervous but determined, his voice clear and longing.

And of course, what took place _before_ that.

The spark of remembrance ignites the furnace in Haru's chest, his heart tingling and racing when he recalls what Makoto was like in the locker room. His voice rough and deep, large hands hungry and forceful, sculpted muscles strained with desires and the heavy, thick _pulsing co_–

Haru calls a halt to his thoughts. He rests his elbows on the counter, chin lowering close to his chest to hide the flaming cheeks. The usual gentle Makoto is attractive but the moment he takes a peek of what the beast within him looks like, Haru knows he is doomed.

And said beast has granted him the key to its den tonight.

* * *

“Tachibana, you have a sec?”

Makoto just steps out of the shower and is about to send Haru a text when the manager arrives at the locker room.

“What's the matter, Sasabe-san?” 

“I'm sorry Tachibana, there's a client who called just now insisted his package to be delivered today.” Sasabe is holding a writing board while flipping over some documents attached on the clip. “It's originally scheduled to be delivered tomorrow afternoon but he has a flight to catch in the early morning.” 

Makoto is face palming inside. He totally jinxed himself and he doubts Haru would be thrilled to know he is going back late again.

“Do you think you're able to do it? It's a small parcel, nothing fragile or heavy.” Sasabe looks quite apologetic about the sudden request and adds, “If you're up for it, you don't have to come back tomorrow for your morning shift. Just sleep in and enjoy the weekend.”

Sasabe knows Makoto would always agree to help, but he doesn't want to take advantage of his kindness so he tries to offer something in return.

Makoto asks about the address and decides he could deliver the parcel on his way back. The client is not too far away and it is honestly a pretty nice deal to skip the morning shift on a Friday, meaning there is extra time for him to spend with Haru.

_-Haru, I’m really sorry I have to deliver a parcel on my way home but I promise I will make it up to you! I'll see you at my place in around an hour?-_

Haru is already heading over to Makoto's apartment when he receives the text. Sighing a little, he replies with a short answer.

_-You better. See you soon.-_

Maybe he should teach this puppy to occasionally disobey certain commands, Haru ponders. Makoto is just too kind, sometimes he needs to learn his priorities right.

Haru arrives at the apartment complex shortly after. He has been here a couple times before when they watched movies and played video games together during the weekends. Haru inserts the key into the keyhole and unlocks the front door with a click. Stepping inside, he is immediately greeted by the familiar and comforting scent he finds himself addicted to. 

Haru busies himself in the small studio apartment. He hangs up some clothes draping on the back of a chair and washes a few used mugs in the sink. Makoto is not the messy type of person but Haru has his habit of keeping things clean and tidy, it feels natural to him to do simple chores around the place. He relaxes on the two-seater couch for a moment before sending a text to Makoto.

_-Can I take a shower?-_

Makoto is pressing the doorbell for the seventh time with the name ‘Matsuoka’ above the button when he sees the message. He has arrived for a few minutes now but it seems like Mr. I-Need-The-Parcel-Delivered-Today Matsuoka is not here at the moment.

Hoping to make Haru feel better waiting for him, Makoto most certainly would agree with anything his boyfriend wanted to do.

_-Of course! Go ahead and make yourself at home, Haru-_

He swears if Mr. Matsuoka is not back within the next five minutes he’s gonna leave the parcel right outside the door and just leave.

The redhead barely makes it in time and Makoto turns around at the echoing footsteps of heeled boots hurrying over in the corridor.

“Sorry dude, thanks for the parcel.”

Makoto already has a pen ready for him to sign the receipt.

“Not a problem,” He makes sure his smile is dangerously amiable, satisfied by a split second of shock on the client's face. “Please, your signature.” 

Makoto doesn’t waste another second once he gets the paper back. He shoves it into his pocket and rushes downstairs, the redhead watches while answering a phone call with his free hand.

“Dude I feel attacked.” He complains to the caller gritting his unusual shark teeth. “Told you I can grab your stupid parcel next week when I’m back. Delivery guy was _not happy _alright he’s hella scary bruh.”

“You better make it up to me, Sousuke.”

* * *

Makoto is welcomed by a cloud of steamy air with the smell of alpine wood and citrus scented body wash he owns when he enters his apartment.

Haru is waiting patiently on the couch with his knees hugging close to his chest, his slender frame wrapped under a shirt he obtained from the pile he hung up earlier. It’s a white cotton t-shirt with several buttons down the collar, the one that fits tightly on Makoto’s body but obviously oversized on Haru’s slimmer form, revealing his delicate set of clavicles with sleeves almost reaching down to his elbows.

“Late.” Haru gives him a side-eye from across the room.

Makoto proceeds closer and drops his bag onto the wooden floor. He couldn’t move his eyes away from the gorgeous sight of Haru’s thighs, the elegant porcelain legs naked in the air, apparently not covered by anything except a pair of boxer briefs borrowed from his closet. The underwear hangs around his hips loosely, making Haru look skinnier than he actually is in a dainty manner.

“You’re beautiful.” Makoto exclaims softly when he stops in front of his boyfriend. His hand gingerly brushes back the damp hair away from Haru’s face, knuckles caressing the warm cheeks flushed pink from the shower.

“… flattering me won’t save you from the consequences of being late.”

Haru deadpans while turning his head away from Makoto’s touch, reluctant to give in too easily.

Makoto chuckles at his reaction, he picks up the bath towel abandoned nearby and starts drying Haru’s hair. His heart melts like syrup on fluffy pancakes when Haru rests his head on him exhaling small contented breaths against his stomach, clearly enjoying the slow massage of Makoto’s fingers on his scalp.

“How should I earn your forgiveness, Haru-chan?”

“Drop the -chan.” Haru looks up and smacks his hand on Makoto’s thigh as a protest, the blush on his face deepens. His gentle giant gives an exaggerated yelp, limping away dramatically like a total goofball.

And that’s the moment Haru sees the opportunity to leap forward and tackle Makoto onto the floor. The larger frame let out a surprised stutter and flings his arms around him as Haru anticipated, his back hits the looped rug underneath while holding Haru securely against his chest.

“H-Haru! That was close–”

Makoto’s half-hearted chide dissolves into a grunt when soft lips meet his own. He closes his eyes when their tongues cautiously make timid contacts exploring the newly discovered intimacy until Haru breaks the kiss with a small bite on his lower lip. 

Makoto lies on the ground completely relaxed, arms spread on either side like how people fall backward onto the thick carpet of snow in winter. He blinks a few times when the weight on him shifts to the lower half of his body, his green eyes wide open as he stares at Haru straddling him on the hips.

“Ha–“

“Shhh.”

Haru gently hushes the man beneath him, pleased with how obedient Makoto is when it comes to following his demands. His fingertip traces along the bridge of his nose to the lips he tasted earlier and over the slightly stubbled chin, then past the strong neck before sliding down the column of his throat. Makoto tilts his head up slightly, he lifts his arms wanting to touch Haru but is immediately stopped by the person hovering above.

“Stay still.” Haru whispers. He leans over and nibbles on the shell of Makoto’s ear, enjoying how it turns red under his breath. “Be a good pup for me, would you? _Tachibana-kun_.”

Makoto squirms and clenches his jaw, suspecting this is what Haru meant by ‘consequences’. His skin is on fire his heart is pounding loudly under his shirt, he is nervous at the same time stimulated by the uncertainty of what Haru is planning to do next. 

Haru settles back near Makoto's stomach, starry navy eyes focusing on the man before him, studying him like he did the first time they met each other. Makoto is unfortunately no longer wearing the tank top, he changed into a warm grey cotton t-shirt with thin white horizontal stripes that gives a soft summer vibe. It honestly looks quite endearing with the decorative pocket on his left chest and definitely not something sexy, but god forbid any choice of fashion would look plain on Makoto's well-toned body.

Haru sets his palm on the solid chest that expands steadily whenever Makoto inhales, fingertips move down slowly and purposefully brush past a nipple. Haru huffs quietly when the body stiffens, he does it again and hears a deep moan.

“No touching.” 

Haru reminds when Makoto almost grabs onto his wrists instinctively. The brunet whines a little and obeys, he hesitantly raises his arms above his head and clutches at the edge of the rug for a sense of support. The verdant orbs are partially shaded by soft lashes, humid and alluring like the woods after a spring shower. His broad chest heaving and his athletic body is stretching enticingly in a fully exposed posture except for the thin sheet of fabric serving as the last barrier.

Haru stares in awe. This marks the beginning of a performance featuring the top exhibitionist on the list and he is the only witness invited to the private show. 

He slips his hands under the shirt and lifts it up until it's completely out of the way, Makoto being a helpful lover shrugs off the clothing before returning to his pose earlier, breathing heavily in anticipation. He gives a sigh of relief when Haru presses a hand on his abdomen and runs it down with teasing fingers, his comfort lasts briefly until a thumb returns and rubs against his hardened nipple.

“H-Haru... hnn!”

Makoto groans uncontrollably when the foreign touches send pleasure straight to his cock awakening from its slumber. He is forever thankful that Haru is not using both of his hands because there's no guarantee for how long he could endure before selfishly escaping from his punishment.

Noticing a growing heated presence against his butt, Haru reacts by giving an extra playful flick on Makoto's sensitive spot. He declares a small victory when there is an audible gasp followed by several fierce twitching from the tented bulge, the larger frame shifts his heavy body clumsily to shy away from his fingers. Haru bends over and plants soft feathery kisses on the abs, lips tenderly smooth the small scar on the side of the solid waist, teeth graze on the tight skin and the tip of his tongue leaves a wet trail up several trenches until it eventually reaches the cleavage between the thick pectorals.

Haru leans low, his body is barely touching Makoto's half naked one like a professional billiard player against the stunningly carved mahogany pool table. He pays attention to every single trembling exhale Makoto makes, the muscles on his torso straining like a sheet of metal armour. Haru's lips curl up to a small angle and gives a nudge with his butt against Makoto's painfully hard arousal.

And there it is, the sound of a frustrated animal growling.

Haru loves it when Makoto allows himself to make noises like that especially after holding it in for a long time. It's the voice without its usual calm and tenderness, a deep broken rumble coming from his chest like a terrible storm stirring underneath gentle clouds in a lazy summer day. 

The smaller male adjusts to a comfier pose so the boxers are less tight around his crotch, his knees are on the floor with legs in between Makoto's thighs. Without a word, he carefully slides the zipper down and unwraps the stubborn ankle jeans away from the heated body. 

Makoto lifts his hips when Haru yanks his jeans off with slight effort. It is supposed to be a slim fit but anything that is not loose cut always end up tight on his legs and he finds it mildly irritating. 

Now that the obstacle is gone, Makoto gradually relaxes his lower body but it doesn't last long when the prominent swelling cock is begging for release under the briefs. Haru takes a moment to appreciate how _good _Makoto looks in short briefs – his V shape below the firm abs extends its way under the tight waistband, the velvety smooth fabric hugs perfectly around thick muscular thighs while its length barely reaches halfway down above the knees. 

And there is the absolutely impressive looking prize in the center eagerly awaiting his attention. 

With its outstanding dimensions, the owner has positioned it sideways to the left for better comfort. He eyes at the outline of its head that is visible under the thin cotton, Haru can tell it is already slick with precum judging by the wet stain against its slit. He offers his index finger and gingerly wipes away the sticky droplet that trickles through the fabric. Makoto's large body gives an intense twitch, he tilts his head and let out a constrained whimper while sliding up his knee and lowering it down again, his fingers grasp tightly onto the rug leaving imprints on his palms. 

“H-Haru...” The brunet chokes out, he is unsure if it's alright for him to speak up even though he is literally on edge right now, both physically and emotionally.

Haru responds with a questioning ‘hm’, sapphire eyes glued onto the flexing biceps when Makoto tenses up his grip. He uses his fingernails to draw gentle circles on the tip of his cock and watches it quivers impatiently against his touch with beads of precum spilling out.

“Haru _please–_ ” 

Makoto begs, his voice cracks in desperation. He raises his hips a few inches up before dropping it heavily onto the floor again, longing to push his erection into the hands of his boyfriend. Haru is too good at teasing, he bets this is the continuation of what he stopped him from doing in the locker room last time.

Mercifully, the smaller male is quite lenient with him today. A few seconds later the last piece of constraint is peeled off and the monster that has been trapped for too long springs free.

Haru swallows back an exclaim, whatever details he failed to capture when they were in a rush last time are now displayed in front of him. He recognizes the deep shade of red at the top and the satisfying gradient down its stout shaft all the way to the well-rounded sacs. Its form fully rigid and rests upward against the toned stomach, trembling slightly as a layer of precum gathers on the abs underneath. Imagine having this monster up his ass gives Haru a frisson of excitement, his dick painfully hard. He is not going to back out now, nothing could make him forsake all the secret practice he had for days before this happens.

He leaves the short briefs stretching across Makoto’s thighs, allowing just enough space for his cock to be released from the undergarment. He pets the twitching member lovingly, it is scorching solid like heated marble under the midday sun, it gives a meaty slap onto the firm belly when he let go of it from his palm.

The fact that Haru is almost toying with his most private part makes Makoto shudder. He gasps for air like a beached whale every time the inexperienced hands perform innocently obscene tease on his cock, his fingers helplessly tugging at the fray loop on the rug. It makes his thighs spasm when he feels the hand closes around his tip, a thumb presses onto the delicate area right below the ridges of its head.

Haru scoops up the slippery heavy cock and gives a playful squeeze until a thick silver rope latches onto the tip of his fingers. He can smell the lustful scent in the air, the mixture of body wash from the locker room combined with sweat and precum – It drives him crazy like it’s the strongest popper in the world.

It is a reverie to Haru being able to worship the body of a beast, and right now said beast is captured in its own den.

Makoto props himself up on his elbows when he senses hot air breathing down his cock, just in time to see Haru lowers his face closer and wraps his aching member into his lovely steaming mouth.

“Oh fu— oh_god_ Haru…!”

He almost climaxed right there if he didn’t have enough will power.

Haru tries his best to cover as much surface area of Makoto’s dick as his jaw allows him to. His tongue feels the fat vein pulsing on its underside, its head poking against his cheek and the struggle makes him subconsciously glares at the brunet out of frustration. There is no way he could fit more into his mouth, it is just too big. After a few more careful attempts, Haru gives up and decides to use a more efficient method. Makoto groans as he sees pink lips ghosting around his cock, flexible tongue darting out tasting his flesh and licking away his dribbling precum, shallow kisses going down his shaft almost reaching his balls.

And all of a sudden Haru is up, he takes off the borrowed shirt while Makoto is on the floor catching his breath. The larger male gives a quiet chuckle in between his heavy panting when he notices the suspicious stain on the underwear that also belongs to him.

“Shut up.” Haru scolds, pulling down the oversized boxers as well, his face burning red not because of embarrassment but with boiling desire.

He helps Makoto getting rid of his briefs before pushing him down again, he aligns their erections and gives a hesitant grind with his slender dick on top of Makoto’s burly cock. Immediately there is a whimper and a low growl in unison, Makoto locks his gaze on Haru when he holds him down, the smaller frame is a shivering mess while rubbing against his body. He knows he could easily break Haru’s grip but the concept of his smaller bratty boyfriend pinning him on the floor is surprisingly tantalizing to him.

Haru is trying his best. His heartbeat almost overrides all the breathing and gasping and moaning that echo off the walls. His hands are pressing down firmly on Makoto’s wrists, however, his arms tremble every time when their piping hot arousals make contact. Eventually he finds himself descends onto the broad and welcoming chest, his cheek rests on top the warm body he craves so much since day one.

“May I, _Haru-chan._”

Makoto's voice is deeper than usual, gently wrapping his arms around Haru's lean waist. Haru relaxes like a puddle of water on top of him, he had his part with all the teasing earlier and honestly it should be Makoto's turn to do the job now.

There isn't an answer needed for the brunet when it's not a question in the first place. He holds his grip and with his ridiculous strength Haru finds himself being hauled up bodily in Makoto's arms. He gives a startled ‘hmph’ and clings onto the taller frame, sapphire eyes wide in bewilderment. 

“M-Makoto!” 

Haru stutters, holding onto the strong shoulders with his butt sitting perfectly in Makoto's large hands. He has his animalistic way with Haru when manhandling him and it has been an absolute turn on for the smaller male since the moment he got smashed onto the wall of lockers. Haru wonders how many sacks of flour he weighs if that could be used as a unit, but there is no time for him to dwell in his unrelated thoughts because within the next second he is literally being thrown onto the bed, its metal frame squeaks a little under the sudden pressure.

Haru makes himself comfy while Makoto rummages for the lube. There's something so raw and feral about it when Makoto is fully naked and closes in with quiet footsteps. He is a killer whale stalking its long overdue feast, the dark forest eyes hiding behind his tawny fringe with outward eagerness, every strand of muscle on his body enables him to pounce whenever the timing is right.

Haru's dick twitches as he feels Makoto's body weight sinks into the mattress, fear flashes briefly inside his mind and he doesn't quite understand why. The orca is on him now, its presence so strong it makes Haru shiver, his eyes shut tight and he holds his breath extremely still it makes his chest ache. The larger male trails his nose along the smooth skin, spending a particularly long time around Haru's milky neck. Haru whimpers softly when he feels hot lips press against his vein, the kiss is gentle and doting until it turns into a bite below his ear. He inhales sharply at the pain— surely there will be a mark in the morning.

Makoto is especially fond of the vague buttery sweetness Haru always brings with him, the toasty smell of flour and dough reminds him of soft baked breads and puff pastries. He hums contently at the silky flesh, a hand reaches down to make possessive claims all over Haru's lightly toned body.

He nibbles harshly all the way down Haru's throat to his collarbones, bared teeth scraping at the sensitive skin turning it pink. He ignores all the hisses and suppressed moans, his grips on the thighs are forceful, potentially leaving bruises that will last for days. His mind consists of one thing and one thing only.

Mine.He thinks. 

_All mine._

He takes a perky nipple into his mouth, nimble tongue circles around it as he plays with the other one with rough fingers, pinching and teasing it until it's sore and overstimulated. 

“Mako—w-wait! ... _Makoto_!”

Haru cries, fingers carding and tugging at the soft ruffled hair belongs to his boyfriend. This is nothing close to whatever he has experienced before, the new sensation hits him hard like constant waves of tsunami, all he can do is go along with it and hopefully make it through till it ends. 

The tingling pain on his scalp doesn't bother Makoto much but he kindly takes a break from the adorably rosy nipples anyway. Haru's dick has been neglected for a while now resting against his stomach, blushing pink and is more rigid than ever. Makoto doesn't wait, he greedily envelopes it into his mouth and sucks at it like he's taking down a melting popsicle. 

Haru's legs spasm violently, he chokes out a gasp and squeezes his thighs together but Makoto simply forces them open again with unforgiving hands. The saltiness of precum trickles down his throat, he locks his jaw at the elegant arc of Haru's erection and stays like that briefly before pulling out, purposefully making a loud and clear wet ‘pop’. The dark-haired male is shaking like a leaf when Makoto kisses lovingly on his dick, from the leaking slit to the tender shaft even further down to the delicate testicles.

“Makoto_please_—!” Haru implores, he doesn't care how smug Makoto might be seeing he is the one begging this time around. He just wants his man to fill him up. Right_ now_.

If Haru is the waves that slowly erode the strongest steel wall into nothingness, Makoto is the ferocious tornado that literally rips apart all the screws and reels the victim in.

There is a temporary moment of peace when Haru hears the opening ‘click’ from the bottle of lube, he focuses on relaxing his body to prepare for the upcoming challenge. Makoto thoughtfully warms up the cool substance in his hands before starting anything, the ravening beast earlier is now back to its usual considerate and caring self, even Haru sometimes couldn't decide which side of him is the façade that doesn’t last long.

“Don’t worry, we'll take it slow.” Sensing the anxiousness from his partner, Makoto comforts softly. Haru stares into Makoto’s eyes, the familiar shade of soothing olive green takes over the winter pine, the colour that always brings him warmth and security he longs for.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Makoto reassures, there is a meek but adoring smile on his face. “I could never hurt you, Haru-chan.”

And that is all the promises Haru needs. He pulls Makoto closer gently by the neck and seals the rest of his devoted mumbles between their lips, his heart trembles with the utmost trust and affection.

After acquiring Haru's consent, Makoto slips a cushion under his hips and starts fondling his lover. He caresses the lean waist and the tight belly, fingers groping and massaging the tense muscles on the slender form. A contented sign escapes under Haru's breath and he opens up his legs for more, enjoying the loving kisses planted on his inner thighs. He rests his forearm over his eyes and gasps at the unexpected touch when a slick finger brushes against his most private spot spreading lube around his rim.

“Shhh... it's okay, relax.” 

Makoto tested a few more times before gently sliding the index finger inside his boyfriend, the ring of muscle loosens a bit after getting used to the foreign object and he is able to perform several shallow thrusts. Haru swallows involuntarily when the middle finger is added, he forgot how his own gracile fingers cannot be compared to Makoto's thicker ones, he has more a prominent bone structure and Haru can feel the joints on them pushing open his entrance.

Eventually the ring finger joins in without too much of a problem, Haru holds onto the back of his knees, completely exposing his rear for Makoto while taking several deep breaths to adjust. Makoto applies more lube on the area using his free hand, his cock stiffens in excitement at how tight Haru is. He bends his fingers inside Haru’s body and scissors its way to loosen him up further, knowing this will help if they don’t want any accidents to happen.

“Hmmmmph—— Makoto…”

Haru groans when the fingers inside him start to move with a steady pace, it feels pleasantly sore and strangely satisfying. He hugs his legs closer against his chest, his eyebrows furrow slightly while concentrating on the slow build of pressure around his lower belly. Then the calloused fingers reach a specific spot which sends a warm tickling feeling directly to his arousal, Haru inhales sharply and let go of his knees, his lower body arcs in the air in the most exquisite way while his weeping member shudders in response.

“Oh Haru...” Makoto grants him a few more thrusts before retrieving his fingers. He leans close to Haru's ear and purrs with a low and husky voice.

“You're absolutely gorgeous.”

The intimate whisper gives Haru goosebumps on his ivory skin, he whines at the emptiness and squirms impatiently, trying to distract his boyfriend from staring at his flushed cheeks. Makoto huffs in amusement as he drags Haru closer by his pelvis, his throbbing cock purposefully nudging and slipping past the hungry hole until it is coated thoroughly by his overflowing precum.

“S-stop it… _Mako_\- aghhn— just _put it in!_”

Haru doesn’t want to sound desperate but he is. He can feel how heavy Makoto’s cock is when it taps against his entrance, he relaxes his muscles as much as possible to get ready for its entry, the obscenely wet and sticky sound from where the brunet is teasing him makes him shiver.

“Ah, we forgot about the condoms.”

_“Makoto I swear—”_

His irritated complaint turns into the most indecent moan when Makoto finally penetrates his body, it is nothing like the fancy stuff done by his fingers earlier but a solid heated rod that forces its way in. Haru immediately feels a burning sensation and frantically tries to grab onto anything nearby for support, he is not crying but tears are forming in his eyes.

“Shhh it’s okay…” Makoto comes to a halt shakily, he lowers his body and the flailing arms instantly wrap around his neck. “Take it easy, Haru. I’m here.”

He kisses the salty droplets away from Haru’s cheek in between soothing whispers and grunts a little when nails are digging into his shoulder blades. Makoto grits his teeth while suppressing the urge to push all the way in, the head of his cock just barely made its way passed the rim but he will withstand the torture until Haru is ready.

Haru bites on his lower lip when he slowly relaxes himself around Makoto’s erection, it feels much better after the initial struggle.

“More.” He demands softly.

The brunet observes carefully for any hints of discomfort as he continues. He tenderly sucks at the nipples for distraction and is pleased with the lovely moans drawn from below, his cock is almost halfway through now but he doesn’t plan on stopping until he is completely inside.

“M-Ma _ah_…Mako-_Nnnghm—_ ”

Haru clutches at the tawny hair when the broken whimper slips past his throat, the man above him shows no sign of pausing and he can feel the pulsing thickness shoves beyond where he believed should be his limit. The smaller male helplessly hooks his legs around the taut waist, his feet arcing into a graceful angle like a ballet dancer.

What a huge mistake he made to assume the fingers had filled him earlier because right now he knows what it means to be _stuffed._

Makoto let him claw at his back when he finally sinks himself deep inside the body underneath. His lover is gasping for air like a merman washed up by the coast, lapis blue eyes are half lidded under fluttering lashes, dampened dark fringe sticking onto his forehead. Makoto is on his elbows framing him entirely against the mattress, strong arms supporting the heavy body from squashing onto his partner. Haru purrs softly when he moves along with the gentle rocking motion that begins right after, he is satisfied by the lazy pace but as soon as the pressure in his belly starts building up, he longs for more.

“F-faster…”

The man on top of him doesn’t seem to hear his command, his thrusts hard but slow and every push he makes is adding fuel to Haru’s growing fire. The hot solid flesh inside him brushes over his sweet spot over and over again but the lack of speed is hindering him from reaching a higher level of pleasure.

“Hmmm_right there_, ahhh faster, _more—_”

Haru raises his voice, it sounds slightly incoherent with his moans in between but there is no way Makoto could miss his request.

“—_please_ Makoto…!” Haru cries in frustration when he didn’t get any response from the brunet.

“What _exactly_ do you want me to do, Haru?”

Haru blinks at his question, he finally understands now— Makoto wants him to beg for it, bluntly and shamelessly before he offers anything to help.

“I…I want_—_”

Makoto waits patiently. There is a fine sheen of sweat on his tensed body, his cock buries deep inside Haru and it twitches involuntarily under the heated pressure.

“—I want you to manhandle me and _fuck_ me like you would in the back of your truck.” 

Daring azure eyes meet with the menacing emerald green.

Haru senses a flash of danger when he sees the unusual smirk but it's too late now.

“As you wish.”

Makoto pulls out of him almost all the way, leaving only the tip of his cock stretching the entrance open and gives a powerful thrust right onto the sweet spot. Haru opens his mouth but before he manages to scream he is overwhelmed by another forceful entry, his fists his hands into the sheets briefly before reaching up and latching onto the firm shoulders for dear life.

And the cycle begins.

Every time Haru parts his lips there isn’t a chance for him to make any noises because of how rough Makoto is making love to him, the ecstasy of his body being overly exploited makes him want to cry but he just physically couldn’t. There are several minutes where Haru is getting rawed abusingly and all he does is making soft weak nasal huffs – he couldn’t even moan out of pleasure. Their bodies collide and create a rhythmic wet smacking, it sounds so lewd combined with Makoto's gruff swears and the creaking of the bedframe.

When the tip of Makoto’s cock brushes over his prostate more than just an accident, Haru finally chokes out a breath he has been holding for too long. His dick spasms and gushes out a stream of precum, he is rapidly losing control of his own body and the feeling of arousal quickly overrides his fear.

“M-Mako—_aah_ I’m… g-gonna—”

Haru locks his legs firmly around Makoto, hugging him tightly wanting to be squashed. The sturdy weight above him and the hard rippling muscles grinding against his body is almost unbearable, a deep heated pressure is swelling from where the thick impatient cock is rubbing and prodding inside him and Haru is seeing stars.

Then he got hit by a rush of heatwave exploding from his pelvis and travels through his nerves extending all the way to his limbs, he cries uncontrollably and reaches his climax, white cum spurts out of his dick and spatters all over his chest and stomach, his toes curling up his whole body quivering his skin feeling extremely receptive.

“Ahhh— Ma-_koto_ wait… _hmmphhnn—_!”

Haru is gasping heavily when Makoto drags him up and lowers him on his lap, they are now face to face in a cradling position, the swollen cock still jamming securely inside the smaller male. Haru sobs and convulses at the vivid feeling of himself sliding down the scorching hilt of the thick erection, the post-orgasm phase makes him more sensitive than ever. Makoto let out an almost inhuman snarl when his throbbing member goes deep inside the body, it feels dreadfully tight and sticky like being sealed in a jar of warm honey, his balls contract impulsively at the thoughts.

“Jesusfuck_ing_— _Christ_ Haru you’re killing me…”

Makoto rumbles under his breath, he holds a firm grip on Haru’s butt cheeks and starts rocking his hips back and forth, his muscular arms lift Haru bodily every time he pulls out and drop him down when he thrusts hard. Haru wails erotically as the top-down pose allows his sweet spot to be reached even easier, his half flagging dick begins to stiffen again rubbing teasingly against Makoto’s flaming body, its delicate slit leaking and a silver string hangs obscenely onto the flexing abs.

He hears himself in fragmented sentences complaining how the cock pounding up his ass is too big, how incredible it is when it hits the perfect spot, how _close_ he is reaching his second orgasm. Makoto pants and hums along his babbling mumbles, grazing his teeth and leaving bruising love marks on the trim body that glitters from perspiration under the ceiling lamp.

Haru makes a sudden choke for air and squirms when his nipple got bitten and chewed playfully, he tangles his fingers in the tawny strands forcing Makoto to look up before closing in for a messy kiss.

The unexpected assertive side of his boyfriend excites Makoto, the angle he jerks his hips up slams precisely on the swelling spot and he knows it when Haru tilts his head up, his moistened lips parted for a silent cry. He ruthlessly anchors the slender frame down on his tensed thighs and gives several sharp strikes, rough and firm.

Haru is cumming again. He grasps onto the wide shoulders as his dick spasms in a ravishing pink squirting several times in a row, leaving trails of white on their stomachs. Makoto lengthens the anticipation to his edging orgasm by adding in a few more short and abrupt thrusts, he growls almost painfully as he reaches his peak.

“Haru you’re- _mmmmph_ _so_ tight so _f-ucking_ hot… ohgod _Haruka_—"

The desperate raspy voice with zero censor makes Haru blush on top of his reddened cheeks, listening to his full name being called in such a needy manner sends a trail of spark rushing down his spine. He clenches his rim around the hefty cock that provides him the heavenly experience, feeling the thick vein throbbing alongside Makoto’s heartbeat as hot loads of semen erupts inside his body. Solid arms wrap tightly against the small of Haru’s back, straining a little even under overloading pleasure to prevent him from getting crushed by his brute force.

Large hands that clutch deeply on the lean waist gradually relaxes after the blinding climax, Makoto let out a trembling sigh as he slowly regulates his breath. He draws out his softening cock lazily from the warm body which makes Haru quiver during its way out, his sensitive rim dripping with cum.

They stay in the same position for a while with Haru resting in his arms, exhausted from their suffocating sex. Makoto strokes his back tenderly and earns a soft ‘hmph’ from his lover, the gentle roughness of his palm makes Haru feel contented and sleepy and it’s hard for him not to pass out and drool on his shoulder.

He learns from the larger male and place his hands on the muscular back drawing random patterns on the damp skin, fingers pressing and searching attentively for knots in the stiff muscles from having a physically demanding job.

“Hmmmm yeeshh Haru… that feels amazing...”

Makoto murmurs sluggishly while nuzzling his nose against Haru’s neck, his form melting under the loving massage, wondering if this is how the dough in the bakery feels when kneaded by these skillful hands.

Haru huffs under his breath, amused by how different Makoto is when nothing sexual related is involved. He leans back a little and brushes the tawny fringe away from Makoto’s face before pressing his lips affectionately on his forehead. He waits until the lidded puppy eyes are opened again and looks deeply into the pool of peridot.

“_You’re_ amazing, Makoto.” He purrs.

There is a second of diffidence on the grown-up man’s face, Makoto gives a shy chuckle and puts on a smug smile – another expression that Haru rarely sees normally.

“Maybe we should try again next time in the back of my truck.”

Being reminded of what he had said earlier, Haru makes sure to smack Makoto extra hard on the pectoral before struggling to get up, ignoring the fact that his legs are shaking like a newborn Bambi.

“Ow— that _actually_ hurts, Haru!”

Makoto rubbing at the stinging pain helps Haru up despite being turned down several times by his pouting boyfriend.

He follows Haru around in his small apartment, throwing on some clothes before cleaning up the mess they made and stripping the bed to change into some new sheets. He bothers him with questions about their late dinner and the sophisticated dolphin patterns on Haru’s boxers he found in the laundry basket, until the smaller male finally looks up at him, his pretty face flushed by embarrassment and annoyance.

“What do you want, Makoto!”

Pleased with his lover giving him the attention he wants, Makoto scoops Haru closer with his unyielding arms and whispers, his voice soft with the utmost devotion one could muster.

“You’re the one I’ve always wanted, Haru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :3


End file.
